Talk:Imprisonment/@comment-38372321-20190131205226
I'm going to assume this is posted as written in the rules, the thing is when reading the entire page closely it confuses me on how it works, to the point i am starting to think Hedged Prison was either intended to be used like an advanced version of either Minimus Containment or Burial. The way it's written and the things that are left unsaid kind of made me think two questions that i can't seem to answer decisively, regarding the components and the reason to use one vs the other. When i read Minimus Containment it is very detailed and explains what happens to the component used for the spell, it becomes the prison and becomes indestructible while the spell is in effect. As for Hedged Prison, aparently you need a carved jade miniature of the prison to serve as a component, the Hedged Prison description does not explain whether the component is consumed or used as a prison like in the case of Minimus Containment, but at the end there is a line that goes " You can use a particular special component to create only one prison at a time. If you cast the spell again using the same component, the target of the first casting is immediately freed from its binding", this makes me think that either all components work the same way as Minimus Containment, or, and this is what i really think, there was some lazy editing involved and in the begining all the components were supposed to be consumable except for Minimus Containment's, and that's why that excerpt is at the very bottom and at the same time Minimus Containment is the only one that explicitly states the component becomes the prison..... here is my reasoning, if the component object for the use of Burial can be targeted by dispel magic, what is the point of the sphere that serves as a prison being several feet below the ground and not inside the object used as a component, after all the component would be much easier to dispell if it doesn't disappear when casting Burial, that would simply make Burial obsolete compared to Minimus Containment, so again im guessing the last part ONLY refers to the sole version that expicitly states the component still remains after casting, Minimus Containment's component. So first question, are all the components not consumed and reusable and im reading too much into it, or is it just Minimus Containment that is the only one which is reusable? '''if so what does that say about burial? So, then i re-read Burial because it sounds like '''Hedged Prison is a superior version that makes Burial obsolete if both are either consumed or not consumed (if one is and the other isn't it would be different). Since there is no way to teleport to the demiplane of Hedged Prison to dispell it directly, yet you could theorically dig down to dispel the Burial prison directly if you knew its location (can't be divined either way, but thats not the only way to find its location). So second question, what's the point of Burial vs Hedged Prison? is it just there to be easier to prepare compared to Hedged Prison's component? Also another comment to support my idea that only Minimus Containment retains its component on casting, it is the only one that says its component cannot be destroyed while the spell remains in effect, you would probably think or say that this doesn't mean anything since it could just mean the other components can be destroyed to end the spell while this one can't, but that is not written anywhere, there is a portion of this entire page dedicated to explaining what happens to reused components and how to dispel imprisonment, but in no sentence do the rule explain that a component can be destroyed and what happens then, and the destruction of a component is not present in the methods listed to dispel imprisonment. Again, this is some lazy writting or editing in my opinion. Sorry for the TLDR.